Many devices are subject to thermal flux, such as electronics, motors, internal combustion engines, and the like. The thermal flux is often dissipated into the environment. In some instances the thermal flux may be adverse and cause nearby components to malfunction. Accordingly, ancillary devices such as a fan are often used to cool the source and the nearby components. In other instances, a thermal energy sink (e.g. a thermoelectric device) is used to store the thermal energy for later use. However, thermal energy is often lost by dissipation into the environment prior to storage into the thermal energy sink. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a device for reducing thermal energy loss or harvesting thermal energy by steering thermal flux to a predetermined location that is coupled to a thermal energy sink. The thermal energy stored in the thermal energy sink may be transformed into electrical energy.